Pilot
Pilot was the first episode of the first season of Pennyworth and the first episode of the series overall. It aired on Epix July 28, 2019. Synopsis This series debuts with the introduction of Alfred Pennyworth, a young man just out of the English air service and at loose ends, endeavoring to start a security company. Plot Lord Lumber and a handful of his friends are fox hunting, when he is confronted by Bet Sykes, whom he tells to get off his land. She threatens him, revealing that she has been told by a higher power to bring him in, despite it being her day off. Alfred Pennyworth is jolted awake with nightmares of his past as an SAS soldiers. Visibly shaken, he joins a funeral procession, wherein he and the rest of the men wear balaclavas. Dave Boy and Bazza reveal that he killed himself, and the SAS covered it up as a car crash. Pennyworth is happy that they are free of the army, but he has started a security firm — despite being told he is too soft by Dave Boy and Bazza. Alfred walks through London's town centre, witnessing the punishment of thieves and other criminals. At night, Alfred works as a doorman at a busy club. The manager of the club asks Alfred to help settle a problem downstairs. The problem includes Thomas Wayne, who is trying to take his drunken sister, Patricia home, however, she is being troubled by two men. One of the men pulls a pocket knife on Alfred, however, he is able to subdue them by knocking the two men out. Outside of the club, Alfred and Thomas swap business cards, with Thomas taking full liability for the situation. Back in the club, Alfred is handed a handkerchief by one of the dancers, Esme. Alfred forwardly jokes that he will have the handkerchief cleaned and give it back to her the following Saturday, asking to meet in the park. Esme laughs, agreeing. In the prime ministers office, the prime minister, abusing drugs, reveals the purpose of the Raven society and the no name league. He reveals that the government allow them to continue if they do not make too much noise. The disappearance of Rupert Longbrass, however, is causing a lot of noise. In the basement of the Raven Society, Harwood interrogates Longbrass, questioning why he betrayed the society. Longbrass reveals that he became afraid of the Raven Society, but will not reveal whom he talked to about the society. The next morning, Pennyworth is jolted yet again by flashbacks from the war. As he eats breakfast, his mother and father question him on the bloody handkerchief. Pennyworth reveals, to his father's dismay, that he wants to start his own security business. Meeting with Esme Winikus in the park, as arranged, Pennyworth reveals his history as a soldier, while Esme reveals her current affairs as a dancer and actress. The two enjoy watching a band playing, when Esme questions whether Pennyworth has ever killed anyone. Pennyworth admits that he has, but was simply working for the Queen, which, in his opinion, makes it alright. He laments his wish to live a peaceful life from now on. Pennyworth is surprised after asking Esme to play out some of her upcoming role in theatre. Bet Sykes kidnaps Harwood's son, bringing him to the Raven Society and allowing Harwood to use him as leverage, blackmailing Longbrass to reveal the name of his accomplice. Longbrass eventually reveals this to be Thomas Wayne, and Harwood leaves Longbrass at the mercy of his torturer. Wayne receives a call from his mother, asking about work. He reveals that he thinks that he has uncovered a fraud, and should go back to investigating right away. However, at that moment, Wayne is attacked by Bet and the rest of the society. Wayne, however, manages to escape unscathed. Two weeks later, Esme is introduced to Pennyworth's family over dinner. However, she is left with difficult thoughts over their relationship after Alfred's father questions her over her father's job and her career choice. Following this, Esme breaks up with Pennyworth, fearing that they are from two different worlds. As the two go their separate ways, Esme is kidnaped by Bet Sykes, lamenting that he should call after he has Wayne in his custody and they can swap. Attempting to report the kidnapping to the police, Pennyworth receives a call from Bet, revealing that the police cannot help and the only way to get Esme back it to bring her Thomas Wayne. Pennyworth is able to track Wayne down to an outhouse. He calls Bet to plan the exchange, which is to happen at dawn. He questions Wayne about the Raven Society, to which he reveals that he has found a large fraud connection that leads to a secret organisation, perhaps the Raven Society. Wayne admits that there will be no exchange, as they will kill both him and Pennyworth. Sykes teases Esme about Pennyworth, revealing that he has quite a character. At the meeting point, Wayne asks Pennyworth to tell his family he faced death honourably if he does not make the meeting. However, Pennyworth reveals that he will do everything he can to keep him alive. The Raven Society arrive, however, they are ambushed by Dave Boy and Bazza as Pennyworth realises they have not brought Esme for the exchange. Pennyworth calls Bet, asking again for the same deal but this time Esme is there. If not, Wayne goes to the US Embassy. Under threat from Dave Boy, one of the men reveals Esme's location. In the basement, Esme is able to knock Bet out, however, when trying to escape, she interrupts a dinner between members of the society. At the society headquarters, Alfred tells Dave Boy and Bazza to take Wayne to the embassy if they do not hear from him within the hour. He enters the house, but is knocked unconscious before he is able to reach Esme. Harwood reveals the history of the Raven Society, attempting to recruit Pennyworth. Pennyworth agrees to bring in Wayne and join the society, if they release Esme first. However, he refuses, knowing that he will lose his only bargaining chip. Dave Boy, despite Pennyworth's orders, leaves Bazza to storm the society. Pennyworth reveals that he knows Harwood would double cross them, and that he does not like violence for the sake of violence. Pennyworth manages to gain the upper hand on Harwood, knocking him out and stealing the keys, freeing Esme. Pennyworth and Esme are taken home after Scotland Yard arrive. Arriving home, Pennyworth finds his parents held captive by Bet, who wants to know Esme's location. Pennyworth refuses to give up Esme's location, however, she knocks at the door, looking for Alfred. Esme, Pennyworth and his parent's are able to get the upper hand on Bet, knocking her and her security out. The prime minister receives a call from the US Embassy admitting that the UK government has taken control of the situation regarding the society. He questions Longbrass on how the situation can be kept quiet. Thomas Wayne reveals that he has been promoted to a permanent placing, and he would like Pennyworth to work for him. Alfred refuses, however, but Wayne admits that he is not easily discouraged and will be back. Alfred is awarded a medal by the queen, who asks for only his silence in return. Harwood, however, is carried off bloody, presumably after torture. Cast Main cast *Jack Bannon as Alfred Pennyworth *Ben Aldridge as Thomas Wayne *Ryan Fletcher as Dave Boy *Hainsley Lloyd Bennett as Bazza *Paloma Faith as Bet Sykes *Jason Flemyng as Lord Harwood *Ian-Puleston Davies as Arthur Pennyworth *Dorothy Atkinson as Mary Pennyworth Co-Starring *Ben Wiggins as Spanish *Jessica Ellerby as The Queen *Greg Haiste as Newsreader *Edward Bennett as Lord Longbrass *Martin Savage as Parslow *Henry Miller as Mr Batley *Pauline Whitaker as Janet Batley Guest Starring *Emma Corrin as Esme Winikus *Salóme Gunnarsdóttir as Patricia Wayne *Richard Clother as Prime Minister *Ramon Tikaram as Detective Inspector Aziz Trivia *This episode, along with The Landlord's Daughter and Martha Kane ''leaked online early. *The meeting of Alfred Pennyworth and Thomas Wayne is different than that explained in the TV Series ''Gotham, providing evidence that they are set in two different universes. Media Videos Pennyworth – Official Trailer References Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes